Love is a Cruel thing
by dark.drakon.love
Summary: "How did it end like this, when did it all go wrong." Poseidon sat in his throne in his palace under the sea, no one dare come near him for it had been 1100 years since Percy went missing.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's point of view

How did it end like this how did it go wrong

Flash back

It had been 1100 years since I left. I didn't want to see the faces of the people I loved, I didn't want to go through the pain every day it was painful enough that I was cheated on by the people I loved and then left to die by my own friends. Just because I am…

Flash back interrupted

"Commander Void is everything ok you have been lost for the past 20 minutes" asked Amber. Amber was a child of Aphrodite but she hated her for braking her father´s heart

"Sorry I was just remembering old things" I can´t let them know who I truly am. I was given orders not to let anyone know who I was,

"Old friends or old partners perhaps" Amber asked with a little mischievous smile.

"Yes remembering the ones that betrayed me and help turned me into what I am" I said with coldness in my words.

"Well onto next mission commander Void you and your squadron are to subdue a planet that has been giving trouble to our lord" as Amber said that I noticed pity in her voice. She knew that any planet that gave out lord trouble would be punished.

"The planet that your squadron is to attack is Orion its people have been at war with planets that they see as lesser life forms" informed Amber.

"very well then me and the Shadow squadron shall go and put that planet in its place"

_time skip_

Third persons point o f view

When the Shadow squadron arrived at the planet Orion they were ready to punish its people.

Void was giving order to 4 people that were with him

"Vale go to the northern part and take care of it for me and use whatever means necessary" Valeria was a daughter of Athena she had gray calculative eyes and black hair. She was 5 feet 6 inches.

"Jacob you will go south and dispose of unwanted guest" Jacob was a son of Mars, his eyes were red and planted fear in the souls of who ever saw them his hair was jet black he was 5 feet 6 inches tall.

"Brock you will go east and destroy anyone that may cause trouble" Brock was a son of Hades but he was hated for loving life. Brock had messy black hair and eyes that seemed to trap you in he was 6 feet tall.

"Ruth you will go west and take care of them" Ruth was the only daughter of Hera so she was hated by her own mother for been alive. She was tall. 6 feet 3 inches tall, with dark hair that dropped to her hips and her eyes that once were filed with happiness and life were now dark filled with pain and hate.

"And I will go to the palace and have a talk with the king" void was 6 feet 5 inches tall he had raven black hair and eyes that changed color but always showed hate and pain.

And with that the 4 left with their own element Vale left is a flash of light living behind ice that gave her title as Ice Princes . Jacob left with an explosion of fire that gave him his title as Fire Dragon. Brock left with a hurricane proving his title as Dragon of the Wind. Ruth left by rising the earth to eat her up covering her title as Earth Princes.


	2. not a chapter

Disclaimer I am soo sorry I didn't do it before I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the heroes of Olympus

Grammatical errors and spelling please take into consideration that English is not my first language. Please tell me what you think of the story and if I should keep it or delete it.


	3. Chapter 2

Void pov

After my team left I then teleported to the palace. I left in a flash of light the left nothing but darkness afterwards

I arrived at the castle just in time to shear the king sentence his wife to death and to be prepared as his dinner.

"YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING" I said wile the power of my voice made the temperature drop.

"who in the great name of me dares to talk" said the king Orion himself.

"I do" I answer with as much venom in my voice as I could.

"And who are you I would like to know your name before you are killed" ask Orion

"I an void commander of The Shadow Squadron son of the great lord Unknown, the most powerful entity in existence" I answer and waited for him to speak

"HA Chaos is the most powerful person not that FAKE lord Unknown" Orion screamed

I was furious that he would dare to disrespect my lord and mansion Chaos names

I felt my anger getting stronger and stronger and with that my power got out of control shadow covered the entire planet making everything dark and letting the temperature drop.

Valery pov

All of the sudden shadows covered everything and I knew that commander Void was mad.

"we must finish this fast to see what foolish mortal made our commander mad" I tolled the other through the mental

link

"we are finish and waiting for you slow poke" answer Ruth "finished now lets go see the show shall we"

Orion's pov

"HA Chaos is the most powerful been not that FAKE lord Unknown" I screamed. I felt the temperature drop and the sky darken but I didn't paid attention to it.

"WHO ARE YOU, I ORER YOU TO TELL ME YOUR NAME" I yelled just as flashes of light appeared

One living ice in its place, one with fire burning, another one with a hurricane and the last one with the earth dissolving into sand then I knew who he was.

"y-y-you are t-t-the one o-of the m-m-myths the one know as Prince of Darkens" I said as I was shaking in my throne.

"I am hope and despair, I am chaos and order, I am void son of Unknown" he yelled at me, all I could do was tremble in fear of this person his reputation of destroyer of worlds was know all through the galaxies.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry m-m-master I d-d-didn't know w-w-who you were p-p-please forgive my rudeness"

Brocks pov

Just as we finish our job the planet was enveloped in darkness and I knew who could do this.

"we must finish this fast to see what foolish mortal made our commander mad" I heard Valery speak through the link

"we are finish and waiting for you slow poke" answer Ruth "finished now lets go see the show shall we" she said and we flashed to the location of void.

When we got there the mortal Orion was shaking with fear as he realize who we were

"y-y-you are t-t-the one o-of the m-m-myths the one know as Prince of Darkens" the mortal said as he was shaking in his throne.

"I am hope and despair, I am chaos and order, I am void son of Unknown" void yelled at him, all he could do was tremble in fear for Voids reputation as destroyer of worlds was know all through the galaxies.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry m-m-master I d-d-didn't know w-w-who you were p-p-please forgive my rudeness" the mortal said now with fear in his eyes

Void had the dark aura the gave him his title as Prince of Darkness showing, striking fear in the soul of anyone the saw him even us.

But void looked in control and powerful yet his eyes showed sadness and I wanted to change that I wanted to replace that pain and sadness with joy and love… for me.

I love void as soon as I saw him the first day

Flash back

It had been a month since I left a month since I died to then. I was running away from the people that hurt me, the left me to rot like I was yesterdays garbage.

I was walking through a forest just as a pack of hellhounds found me and attacked me, I was going to die if I didn't get help soon.

A sudden wave of darkens filled the air that killed the hellhound and making them turn to dust.

When I opened my eye I saw a guy that was 6 feet 5 inches tall he had raven black hair and eyes that changed color but always showed hate and pain.

As I was about to run when he spoke to me.

"don't fear me child I am not going to hurt you I am offering you a knew start, a knew chance at life as one of my worriers" he spoke with a voice of an angel so smooth and soft. I didn't listen to what he said, I was lost looking at his muscular body, tan and well built with his black hair that looked like silk I just wanted to kiss him and run my hand through his hair. I was snapped out of my thoughts "well what is your answer child".

"I accept your offer but who are you" with that his eyes turned a dark color of sea-green.

"I am Void and I am the son of Unknown the creator of Chaos, and before you ask no not like chaos that happens in a war but The Chaos the created everything" I was shocked to hear him say that I knew that Chaos created everything but I didn't know he was created by some one.

End of flashback

It hurt to see him like this I knew that if they didn't abandon him he wouldn't have ever become like this.

Void as beautiful as he was still struck fear in the soul of anyone but I knew that he had a good side but he was hurt and didn't trust anyone but me

Flash back

I was sitting in my room after training with Void and man was I hurting he didn't take it easy one anyone.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door "come in I cant move in too tired" I screamed as the door opened to revile that it was Void

"I am sorry sir for not opening the door for you please punish me as you see fit"

"I am not going to punish you…I wanted to talk to you" Void said living me confused he never talk to anyone other than Amber she was kind of like the messenger of lord Unknown and lord Unknown himself but other than them no one.

"sir what do you want to talk about" I asked

"I have noticed that you will not show your emotion in training like you are trying to keep then locked away, any reason for that Brock" void asked.

All I could thing was how did he find out that I lock them away.

"I don't know what your talking about sir I show emotions in battle, I show a lust for killing and that's an emotion".

"don't lie to me you know you cant trust me, I swear by the name of Lord Unknown that no one other than the two of us will know of what were are talking about" Void said as darkness filled the room to show that it was accepted.

"I cant show my true emotions its what almost got me killed in the first place" I answer as Void looked confused.

"then if I tell you a secret will you tell me why you cant show your true emotions" said Void which confused me more no one knows the secrets behind Void.

"what you never tell anyone your secrets jet you are willing to tell me, why is that?" I asked

"First swear on Unknown the you will not tell anyone"

"I swear by the name of Lord Unknown that no one will know about this conversation know can you tell me"

"the reason I will tell you my secret is that I feel lonely its been too long since had someone I can count on, someone I can talk to when I feel down" Void answer which made me blush just thinking that he wanted to be my friend.

"ok you tell me and I will tell you why I cant show my true emotions"

"uhh…mmm… this is hard I thought you would turn down the offer" he said that made me giggle.

"Your are not making this easy either"…."have you heard of the planet earth and peruses Jackson?" he asked wile I thought that it was strange that he asked me that but I answer yes and that's when he told me that he was the great hero from there. I was awestruck when he said that

"Now you have to tell me why you don't show your true emotions" Void finished

"the reason I cant show my true emotions is that for me been a son of Hades its forbidden for me to love life, and that's the reason I was hunted down by the hellhounds when you found me Void" "don't call me Void anymore you know my name and when we are alone you can call me Percy" he said

I blush at that he trusted me "Ok Percy the reason the hell hounds were attacking me it's that my father sent them to kill me"

End of flash back

Know that Percy had his darkness aura every step he took left burning black flames.

"You dare disgrace my masters name by saying it and you dare say Chaos name. You are a filthy piece of trash, a lower life form that deserve to be thrown into the void prison to be torture for the rest of time" screamed Percy and I knew what was going to happen.

"We must go his anger is too much he will destroy this planet lets go" I screamed through the link and the other followed me.


	4. Chapter 3

Voids pov

I saw my team flash out and I guessed that they new what was going to happen. I got angrier and angrier by the minute and shadows started to swirl and make a mini dark whirlpool, a black hole, I heard Brock scream at the others through the link that they must get away from the planet

"master please forgive me and my people" screamed Orion with fear in his voice "YOU HAVE ANGERED ME AND OU HAVE DARED TO SAY MY FATHERES NAME, THERE IS NO MERCY FOR YOU" I screamed with all my rage the flames of the torches that were hanged on the walls started to be sucked into my next attack "oh pitiful shadow lost in darkness, bringing sorrow and pain to other. Oh damned soul, wallowing in sins. Perhaps it is time to die" A bell could be heard on the planet of Orion as my attack, Altaria. Hit and making the planet collapse into its core forcing it into oblivion. Throwing it into the void for it to be punished for the rest of time. I made it so Orion was the last one to go into the void. I made him see his people being punished. "Time for you to face your punishment Orion" I said with an emotionless voice. Altaria took a lot of energy and it was meant as a last resort. Chaos was going to be pissed at me for destroying another planet and making him more work to make another one. I fell asleep after that and my body took over and made a protective dome over me.

Jacobs pov.

"we have to get away from the planet" I heard Brock scream through the link. I was going to hit him for screaming at me but Ruth grabbed my hand and flash us out. I was mad at her how could they just life him behind like that "HOW COULD YOU..." I heard them gasp in terror so I turned around to see what was happening and what I saw petrified me in fear. The planet suddenly was covered in marks that were made out of fire, then the planet collapsed in its self. I couldn't move I could scream I was too scared for what was left was a black hole. He cant be gone, he cant I was going to ask him out. I though to my self as I started to cry.

Valerie s prov

Commander void cant be gone he cant, but nothing survived noting could have. I started to cry silently but I couldn t keep it in, I broke down he was my only friend. Me been a daughter of Athena didn't help I was too smart and serious, he was the only one that could make me relax and have fun but know he was gone. Flash back I was walking to the library to get more books on architecture when I was mobbed by kids from my own school. "leave no body want you" "you are hire because no one else would take you" "you are a charity case,leave" they screamed as they hit me, at that moment I wanted to die because it was all true no one wanted me not even my parents.

Suddenly it all go quiet, not car horns, no police sirens, no nothing it was like I was the only living thing in the planet. Then some one spoke breaking the silence "my child you have been through so much pain, hate and sorrow but I offer you a new start, a new life far away from all this" then he paused for a minute as if he was deciding what to say next "I offer you a new family, friends and most of all I offer you a place were you wont be judged" I was shocked he was offering me a knew start and a knew family. "I accepted your offer sir but what will my mother think, will she be able to find me. I am scared that if she found me she would force me to go back to that place" . "she wont find you my child, she will think that you are dead. I will make a fake soul that will make Hades think that you are dead" was all he said with a voice filled with hate towards the gods and pain but I didn't want to make him mad by asking him. He screeched his hand to help me get up and as soon as I touched him we were transported into another place. Everything was made of swirling energy, you could walk in and out of a room through the walls "Mmmm if people can walk through the walls is there any privacy in this place" I asked with a curious voice. "Ha-ha only the person staying in the a bedroom can walk in and out of it through the walls, so yes there is privacy" "Then how is this building standing if people can do that, I mean it can't support its weight its not possible" I asked "spoken like a true child of Athena" he answered with sadness and hate End of flash back I must know if he is alive I must he is like a brother to me and I cant lose him to.

Brock pov

He can be gone, he is more powerful that Chaos himself. Void cant be gone, but nothing was left after the planet was destroyed. It was all thrown into the...void. How can I be so stupid he is in the prison void and the only one that can get him out is Lord Unknown himself. I was going to tell the other but I saw vale and Jacob crying, I too started to cry.

The emotions of sadness pain and sorrow were too much for me. Flash back Once again I lost to Percy but I lasted 3 minutes that a new record with in the squadron. But it wasn't good, I was still number for in the rank. The rank when like thin Lord Unknown as number one, Percy number two, chaos as number 3 and then me as number 4, then vale as number five and Jacob as number six and then was Ruth as number seven Today the ranks will be announced after the last battle announced Lord Unknown. The time has come for me to reach number two and be closer to Percy, but for the I need to win against Chaos. The battle was hard Chaos kept taping into the powers of creation and making himself stronger when I was about to win, so I had no chance against him I only lasted ten minutes. I failed to be the third most powerful but what happened after made up for it.

Flash back

After the ranks were announced noting changed I was still number 4 in the rank and the shadow squadron was still the strongest. I was sad that I didn't get to be closer to Percy so I headed back to my room and as I sat down some one knocked on the door "Go away" I screamed not wanting to see anyone. They knocked again and that made me mad so I walked up to the door and stuck my head through it. It was Percy, my face was inches away from Percy s face and our lips almost touched. I wanted to kiss him but I saw that he was blushing and I asked myself why, I was brought back when I heard him clear his throat "why didn't you just walk through the door" "this is your room so I can't" I was so busy thinking how great it would have been to kiss him, to feel our lips touch, but I was interrupted again so are you going to let me in or not he said irritated. Now I was blushing "oh sorry I forgot the privacy lock, please come in". I said as I stuck my head in the room so he could come in. "I know its kind of late but I wanted to congratulate..." I interrupted him "congratulate me on what. I lost to Chaos, I failed and you want to congratulate me on that" I was mad as him for that but what he said made me happy

"yes congratulate you on lasting the longest against Chaos and been ale to keep you rank for another 6 months" he said, that made me so happy that I ran up to him and hugged him and I was about to kiss him when I realized what I was doing. "I am so sorry Sir I didn't know what came over me" there was an awkward silence after that and I didn't know what to do and I was blushing hard, but I didn't want him to see that so I looked down. "Don t be if I was you I would have done the same thing, your are the only one that has lasted that long against Chaos, well other than me." I felt my face get hotter and the n I felt him grab my chin and try to lift up my face, I didn't want him to see my face but he was stronger than me so he lifted my face. What happened next was something that I didn't expect h-h-he k-k-k-kissed m-m-me. His lips was so soft the I melted into it, my knees went weak and I hugged him to make the kiss last longer but we needed air. damn it we did we need air the kiss could have lasted longer if we did t need it. After that I was candy apple red and so was Percy, "Brock ever since we shared our secrets, I felt that we have been getting closer to each other...I want to go out with you but I am scared of another relationship but please give me some time". I was speech less the most hot and strongest person in the Army of Darkness wanted to go out with me. I didn't know what to say but I did know what to do I kissed him back, my tong traced his lower lip trying to get him to open his mouth when finally he did and out tongs were in full of war, but again we stopped because of the lack of air.

End of flash back ….

Voids pov

After Altaria my energy was too low, I needed to rest. My body created a dome over my body to help protect it from anything and anyone that may want to harm me. The dome was to help heal me and to restore my energy. But the bad thing about it, it also made me remember my past.

A/N Hey, thank you for reading my story and for those that like feel free to message me I am always open for ideas. hope you liked this chapter and the next if about his past.


	5. Chapter 4

Flash back

I was relaxing in the beach before I have to go do the labors of Hercules and kill Ladon, Echidna and the Chimera to finally prove my self worthy of dating a child of Athena. Athena the goddess of wisdom and strategy hated my dad Poseidon the god of the sea. But if I could prove my self to her she would finally stop trying to separate me and the love of my life. Time skip After finishing the labors and taking care of Ladon I had to look of Echidna and her son The Chimera. It took me a month to find them in the everglades in Florida. The fight with chimera was easy but the one with echidna was not. Echidna and the chimera were trying to make and army and attack camp. I took my sword riptide out and with one swift hit I pierced his heart and made him turn to dust. how dare you do that to my son she was beyond mad she was furious. "I will kill you and use your blood to bring him back" she screamed at me, I didn't want to find out how she would do it.

As I ran up to her I was pushed back by a wave of wind and when I got up I saw something that was going to make the fight harder. She was transforming into her true self, she has a woman's body from the waist up but her legs turned into two snake tails, extra arms grew out of her sides and turned into claws from her back black feathered wings sprouted. But her face was the one thing that truly scared me she had tusks on her lower lip and fangs in her upper lip, her eye changed colors with her rage but always had some darkness in them. We charged at each other but thanks to my training I vapor traveled behind her, when I was about to stab her one of her tail slammed me against a wall wile she had a thorn pointing at me.

"I had expected a better fight out of you demigod but now I will get my son back and a new slave" she said with a cold voice "you may get your son back but I will never be your slave" I screamed at her but that didn't bother her. Echidna riper out one of her thorn and stabbed herself with in covering it in her blood. "you see this demigod, with this my poison with make you my slave and my blood with turn you into a monster, I will make you kill your friend and you will start by killing the person you love the most" she said happily that she would have another slave to work for her. Her hand went down and stabbed me just second after I had turned my body into water.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa" nothing could hurt me in my water form but this burned like I was on fire. I looked down and I saw that her blood was mixing with my liquefied body and turning black. She took some steps back to see what was happening now you will become my monster slave, you will do whatever I say she said with a smile in her face. The burning sensation was getting stronger and I lost control over my body I started to turn form water to normal and back. Then the pain stopped and I was human "HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HUMAN DEMIGOD" she screamed but I was too weak to do anything and she took it as an opening to attack me. Blow after blow she landed on me as I was unable to protect myself. I begun to go in and out of conciseness but one thought brought me back...Erick I must finish this to be with him. I started to feel energy flowing in me, but it was a dark energy. Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire ageing but this time it helped. My body was hidden in a dark watery egg, that healed my body and then I started to glow. My legs turned in to a giant snake tale, my back grew spikes and my stomach was coveredwith bones that formed armor. My hand stretched out into claws. The pain subsided out on my head fire horns grew, my mouth grew and my teeth became like that of a shark. Then the water froze and I was trapped, suddenly I felt fire burning and I tried to scream but what came was a roar that shattered the egg. The sky was dark and now I was twice the size of echidna and ten times more powerful. After that the fight turned to pure mayhem. She ran up to me and tried to stab me but I just flew behind her, as I was about to slice her head off she slammed her tail onto my side. I guess that she hoped that her thorns would stab me but they just broke on my armor No this cant be happening, "I am our master you must obey me, I cant be killed by the like of you" she screamed but I noticed fear in her voice "I do not serve you, you will never defeat me, you will be my next kill" I said but the voice was not mine, It was a more ancient and powerful one that was full of hate and rage. She could do nothing to stop me as I slowly wrapped her with my tell burning her into ash instead of dust. I new that she would never reform after that. But before I could walk away I lost concusses.

Time skip

I tried to open my eyes but the light was to much and I whimpered. "finally you are awake" said a voice that I didn't recognized. "Were am I and what day is it" I said barely been able to open my eyes. " you are in the hospital and it's the 20th" it cant be I was out for eleven days. "I have to go, they will be worried" she was clearly shocked that I wanted to leave. "you cant go, the x-ray show an anomaly in your back" . after that I was silent and soon she left, this was my opportunity to leave but the locked the door _what kind of nurse locks the door to a room_ then I was the window. The hope that I had of escaping was crushed when I was that I was in the top floor, the fifth floor. I have to get out of here I though and my back seared with pain, I felt my bones move and my skin rip, a pair of white bone wings stretched from my back. It all came back to me, my fight with Echidna and my transformation NO nothis cant be happening I screamed and the nurse rushed in and screamed she ran to me with towels but suddenly her eyes glassed over and she just walked out of the room. I guessed that she must have see the my skin tore apart and was bleeding but I didn't know why she just left like that. lets see if this thing can actually fly or are just for show I opened the window and jumped out. I felt the air pass me and then nothing I just stopped. I opened my eyes and though that I was dead, I was floating ten feet above the hospital.

Time skip

I didn't want to scare anyone at camp so I landed half a mile away, and walked the rest. As soon as I got to camp I went straight to the Big House to talk to Chiron. "Chiron I am back" I screamed eager to see him after two months. I heard hove sounds coming from the inside "good to see your back my boy". he said happily but in his eyes I saw sadness and wariness. "how did the quest for lady Athena go", "it was hard to find them but I finished it" I said proud of what I did, "where is Erick, Chiron I want to talk to him" I asked him eager to see him after two months of not been able to talk to him. "that doesn't matter, I must tell you that we got a knew camper a week after you left" he said with a hint of anger and sadness "Chiron were is Erick" I asked ageing irritated. "Perseus the new camper is your half-brother". Chiron must be lying he cant be my brother. But his face said otherwise he had a stern face that I had never seen before. Chiron please tell me that your messing with me, "he can't be my half-brother he can't" I waited for his answer but it never came

"HE CANT BE MY BROTHER FATHER WILL HEAR ME ABOUT THIS". my anger got out of hand and I felt the same energy as the first time I transformed. My feat shortened and grew with mussels. My face grew a snout and fangs, my senses became stronger. I looked at my hands and saw that they were no longer hands but claws with silver fur, I had turned into a silver hell-hound. Chiron was scared that the hell-hound would kill the campers. "hell-hound in camp" he screamed as he pulled out his bow and took aim, but I barked and made him fall on his rear legs I ran threw camp trying to find him but I was getting too much attention. I have to get out, I thought and my wings grew, silver wings made out of bones. "don't let it get away, we need it he is the only one" some one screamed and instantly I knew who it was, it was Erik. He wanted to capture me, I flew passed arrows and javelins but an arrow hit me on my shoulder and I cried out in pain. The cry came as a roar that made the skies darken. .

A/N hi sorry for this but I may not be able to update every day but I will try to do it 2 times a week.

please review and if you have any questions about the story please send me a message and I will try to explain thank you


	6. AN Not a chapter

Hi guys. I'm sorry to say this but I can not update only on Wednesday and on saturday. I also have a question for all of you, what is it that makes you think that this story is good?


	7. Chapter 5

After I change back I decided to go to camp, back to the Bog House. As soon as I got into camp I heard Chiron call me, "Perseus we must talk" well this will interesting "what do you want to talk about" I said as I stepped the Big House. "you know what we must talk about" lets get this over with "fine but you must swear on the river Styx that you will not tell anyone not even the gods" I said and silence fell. "Percy you know I can't do that I must tell the Gods" he answered and that made me mad, I gathered all my anger and used it to change my left land into a claw.

"YOU can and YOU will Chiron" he took a step back, he was scared. "I swear upon the Ricer Styx that I will not tell anyone what I have seen nor will I talk about it without your permission" and as he finished thunder boomed outside "good now what is it you want to talk about Chiron". I was full aware of what he was going to ask. "well how about the fact the you can.." I cut him off "there is someone else in the room" I said as I froze the water in the body of a girl, "Annabeth chase daughter of Athena, what do you need" I asked. Chiron gave me a strange look but all I did was walk to were she was and take off her invisibility hat off. Chiron was mad "leave now". "Now before any one else enters let me take care of it I said as I created an ice dome over the house. "As I was saying how can you change into a silver hell-hound" he asked , and I told him. After I finished telling him what happened I noticed that it was late so I skipped diner and went straight to my cabin. As I got near I started to hear noises but what happened next was a bigger shock that my first transformation.

"I cant do it" as soon as I heard that I knew that it was Erick. "He left you and everyone of his friends knows about us" some one said but I didn't recognized his voice. "I know Daniel but I cant leave him" Erick is cheating on me. "But he has been gone for almost two months and for all we know he could be dead" Daniel said "beside I am soo much better than him fathers said I was his favorite". that broke me and made me mad. I felt like I was changing but I wanted to see him with my own eyes and the feeling went away. Erick and Daniel kissed and that sent me over the edge. I slammed open the door and as soon as Erick saw me he started to cry " how dare you slam the door on my cabin, I will kill your for disrespecting my father" he screamed at me wile he manipulated the water in a fountain. He was stupid for sending it towards me, I guess he is hoping to hit me. I felt strange power in me and I just let it out, I took control of the water and formed a mini hurricane with it. I felt that he tried to take over my control but failed."You are a son of Poseidon, don't make me laugh" I said as comely as I could, Daniel was mad now. "You dare insult me, I am Daniel Gates the greatest demi-god to ever live" he said as he formed an ice trident. He was stupid ugh as to throw it at me "foolish pest, how do you..." "please stop" I was so mad at Daniel that I didn't remember that Erick was in the room. I grabbed the trident and turned it into water

"YOU, HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME, you have NO RIGHT to talk to me" I screamed at him as my hurricane made a mess of the cabin. All he could do was cry "please Percy stop" he begged "I love your please stop". "You don't love me, if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me with my pathetic brother". Daniels eyes went wide after saying he was my brothers, "if you loved him so much then why did you leave him alone" Daniel screamed and that made me mad " I left because of him, I left for him, I left to do the labors of Hercules and to kill Ladon and Echidna and the Chimera. I left to get his mothers permission to be with him." he didn't say anything " I left to get her blessing because I was going to propose to him on our anniversary, and wouldn't you know it THATS TODAY" as soon as I said that my hurricane turned to ice and started to shred everything within its reach. " liar you never loved him"

he pulled out a silver ring as he said that " but I do. I love you Erick and I want to be with you, he probably got you a plastic ring" he said that as he kneel in front of him. " your right I did get him something worthless" I said as I pooled out a black velvet box and opened it... " imperial gold from the Rome, celestial bronze from mount Olympus and a rare metal called lunar silver, the same metal that the hunters of Artemis have in there tiaras, also sapphires from Poseidon crown and the best diamonds that lord Hades had in his possessor" I said as I pulled it and showed it to them. " a ring made in the dominions of the big three and crafted by lord Hephaestus himself, is worthless" I said with sadness in my voice. "liar father doesn't let anyone have his sapphires" Daniel screamed at me. "I Perseus Jackson swear on the river Styx that I am not ling" as soon as I said that thunder boomed. "oh Percy, I'm sorry please don't leave me." Erick said as tears rolled down his face..

" NO, son of Athena my ties with your are done now leave my cabin before I make you" I said with a cold voice. "this is my cabin and you are to weak to do anything" Daniel screamed. "Fine then I will kick you" I said as I froze his inside water and sent him flying out. "Erick leave now" I said with as much venom as I could. "no, not until we talk" I didn't want to talk with him or anyone else. I froze him and sent him flying out. 1 hour latter no one new that I was back in camp. No once cared. I formed a water done over my cabin and started to make it spin and made ice swords. The dome was meant to kill any one that dare come close and it didn't allow anyone to travel in, I also could see out but no one could see in. After Daniel unfroze he tried to get in but failed. People started to gather as his screams could be heard all threw camp.

"what's going on" "some stupid kid got all mad when he saw me kiss Erick, he froze me and kicked me out" he had the nerve to call me a kid, that made me mad and I made the swords spin faster. I hears Annabeth ask " who is he" he said his name is Percy or something" Daniel said as he tried to overpower my control of the water. After she hear that Erick had cheated on my with Daniel she was mad. "Erick show your self now" she scremamed at the top of her lungs. Then Erick stepped forward. " IS IT TRUE THAT YOU CHEATED ON PERCY WITH THAT"


	8. Chapter 6

All Erick could do was nod and then all hell came free. But I didn't want to hear or see anything more I froze a layer of the dome and let the others spin. Minutes based and I felt some one try to get in as the water flash blue, and I new that it was fath-Poseidon. I was mad at him so I sent him off towards The Big House. Minutes more and more flashes happen and I new that the Olympians were mad but I didn't care.

Hephaestus tried to evaporate the dome but I turned the vapor back to water, Poseidon tried to take control and stop it but I didn't let him. Finally Zeus came I saw that he was going to blast it with his master bolt. Just before it hit I made the dome pick up the earth and made an earthen dome. As it hit the earth exploded, when the dust settle down he was shocked that my water was still going. After many more attempts from the gods the finally gave up.

At dimmer time no one came, its not like I expected them to come, I was hungry and I made a water bubble. **Chiron sorry I wont go there for he is there be there, please put some food in this for me. p.s. Pizza and some blue cherry cola.** After 20 minutes the bubble got hebier and I called it back. Once more I cried my self to sleep. Morning I was still sad and mad at what happened I had to talk to some one. An Iris message appeared but before they could talk I slashed it making it disappear. "oh Lady Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me yourself" I said as I threw in a drachma. "Hello Percy what can I do for you " she asked, "Lady Iris can you not let anyone IM me till I say otherwise, not even the other gods." I said with a deep sadness that almost made her cry. " I will get in trouble for this but I wont let anyone IM you not even the other gods endless you message them". I am thankful that she was so understanding "thank you Lady Iris" I said as I slashed the rainbow.

Many hours passed and all I could do was cry and sleep. As I remember what happen my anger got stronger. I was cut out of my thoughts as I felt the gods try to get in. Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and Hades, Hades took my by surprise and he was able to get in because of that. "Percy stop this you can kill everyone in camp, please stop" he told me but I didn't know what he was talking bout. "my Lord what are you talking about" I had no idea " I am only keeping up my dome". "Percy you don't know your own strength look" he pointed at a wall and it sank into the earth. What I saw confused me, the water of the lake was floating in the air about 50 feet up and it was beginning to spin like a tornado. "How, I can't be, I am not strong enough" I was still shocked.

"you are powerful not even your fath..." I cut him off " Poseidon, he is not my father" I said coldly and I could have seen a hint of sadness and hurt in his eyes. Not even Poseidon could stop you" he said " you keept the Olympians out of the cabin and your water control is stronger that that of Poseidon" after he said that I remember the flashes and how I felt strange. "Do the campers know that it's me" I asked shyly for he is the lord of the dead. "no they think that it's Oceanus the titan of the oceans, that had been keeping us out". " I am sorry Lord Hades, I will stop" I said making the water go back to the lake and my dome evaporate.

Sorry for this been a short chapter but I been having some personal problems. I hope that I can keep this story going and that you still like it. please review, coment, feel free to message me if any of you get lost. thank you.


	9. Chapter 7

skip two years

I was coming back to camp after my school let out when I was attacked by a hell-hound but it didn't kill me. It was playing with me and I knew it was Fang the hell-hound I was taking care off since it was a pup. I had to make it stay at the entrance to get permission to keep it, "Stay don't move and don't cause trouble" I order him. I saw Chiron and I walked to him. "Chiron I need to ask you to do me a favor" I said "what is it my Boy" he said happily. "Well... I got a pet..." he cut me off " and you want to let it come to camp with you?" how did he know " yes but its a ..." "what is it my boy" how do I tell him "its a hell-hound" hire comes the no you can't bring him. "well my boy I will let int in but you have to keep it in your cabin till I announce it to every one" he said yes but I'm preaty sure that he said it because he was scared that I could transform and kill him. "thank you soo much Chiron" I hugged him the best I could. I ran to the hill were I left Fang and I saw some one running towards him with a sword and I panicked.

As I got to Fang I saw that the camper was on his back. "what are you doing he is my pet" I screamed and suddenly I heard gasps. I slowly turned around and saw almost all the campers there, how could I not notice them before. "What do you mean its your pet" some one asked "how the hell did you get a hell-hound as a pet" and "it's a monster kill it" that last one made me mad. "enough" I scream as the earth shook and the water shot up 20 feet into the air and staid there. "YOU will not kill him, HE is my pet and he listens to me" I said as the water started to spin Chiron ran to me "stop this my boy" and I did that water went back to the lake and the campers started to leave "Mess with Fang and I will personal punish you" I said as I shook the ground one last time and they all ran away murmuring things. I headed towards Chiron to talk and apologise for what I did " I'm sorry Chiron I wasn't going to tell them but some camper tried to attack him and I had to say something" I said as I looked at my feet but in me but I felt like it was the right thing to do. "it's ok my boy, you did what you thought was right" that made me happy.

Time skip (a/n sorry I know a lot of time skip)

I was coming back to camp from spending a week with my mother. "Chiron I'm back, how are things going" I asked/screamed at the Big House "My boy welcome back its nice to see you but tell me did you have fun" he asked trying to make time. "It was ok no monster attacks" I answered. "how is Fang Chiron" I asked but he didn't answer. "Chiron how is h..." I was cut off by a haul and I ran towards it. The sound came from the arena and as I got closer I saw that the hole camp was there. What I saw made me mad. A camper was ataking Fang "STOP" I screamed but he didn't. A horrible haul was heard as I saw the Fang was struck down by the camper. What shattered my heart was that he looked at me before dissolving. My anger rose and I lost it "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" I screamed as I started to run towards them. "He was a stupid pest that deserved to die" the camper said. Then I saw that it was Daniel my stupid Half-brother. My anger took over and the water became agitated, the sky darkened and lightning bolts fell,

"HOW COULD YOU" I screamed at him but he just laugh at me. That sent me over the edge, I lost control. The ground shook, the waves became tsunamis and off the coast hurricanes were touching down making giant water tornadoes. I felt my body getting stronger and then I saw that I was glowing green, black,gold. The camp was in ruins, the earthquake distroid all the camp wile the waves dragged it out to the sea never to been seen again. Suddenly 12 flashes happen and the Olympians showed up in war armor. "What is going on" Zeus scream when he saw what was happening to camp. "He started to attack us out of the no were Lord Zeus" Daniel screamed and that made me angrier. The ground shook stronger and started to rip apart. "Stop this my boy, you will kill us all." Chiron screamed at me, but I couldn't. I was soo angry about Fangs death and angry at the campers for killing him. "STOP this or else Perseus Jackson" Zeus screamed at me. "NO THEY SHALL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE" I screamed but it was not my voice it was an older more powerful voice. "SO BE IT PERCEUSE JACKSON" Zeus said as he threw his master bolt at me. My body started to move on its own and my hand went up just before the master bolt hit me. Time stopped around it just before it hit me. Everyone gasped "How can this be happening" "run away" "Percy please stop" I heard people scream. "Percy please stop" I heard Erick scream at me. "NO CHILD OF ATHENA, you started this by chating on me, and now he has let it lose by killing Fang. I will not stop until he is dead" I screamed at Erick and the Olympians. "Don't you dare threaten my favorite son" screamed Poseidon.

"your FAVORITE son, you say. What has he done for you. Did he return Zeus's Master bolt, or Hades helm, or did he bring The Golden Fleece and save Zeus daughter" I screamed at him. "No he didn't, now Olympians whether you like it or not he will die" I said as I shot an ice shard at Daniel. Poseidon took over my ice and turned it against me. "you shall die for what you have done" the ice grew in size and then started to fly towards me. "Die demigod scum" he screamed at me. I was mad the ice shard stopped a foot before it hit me. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME THAT EASALY SEA SCUM" I said as I noticed sweat beads from his forehead. "You have forced my hand demigod" Poseidon said as he changed into his godly form. Every one other than me and the gods closed their eyes not wanting to burn away. I wanted to leave camp without anyone noticing. So I laid on the ground an made it catch fire . The light died and I heard gasps and cheers. They cheered at me been killed that got me mad. Before I was able to do anything my body started to float in the air and I started to scream as black hole formed in front of me. I started to scream to make it look like I was been put threw a lot of pain.

Time skip 2 years

I was siting in the cafeteria at school. "Hey sis I take long" a voice I recognized asked. As I turned to look. I saw a well built, muscular, brown hair, and green eye teen walked towards me. "No your just in..." he cut me off by kissing me. His soft lips melted me and I forgot how to breath. We pulled away for the lack of air. "missed you to Jack" I said as I leaned to kiss but he pulled away. "Whats wrong Jack don't you want to kiss me" I asked but all he did was look down Jack... what's going on" I said worried I cant go through this again. He still didn't look at me "I'm...leaving" I world shattered. "Your living me" I said as tears started to run down my face. "NO, I'm not leaving you, I'm going away during the summer that's all. I still love you and I wont leave you" he said as he kissed me. Time skip I saw jack going into the school but he looked different. "Jack" I called him but he didn't even look my way. "Jack, why do you have a sword with you" I asked and he looked surprised.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty room. "How can you see it? I was tolled that you wouldn't be able to see it" he said in a rush. "your one of them...your a demigod" I said as tears ram down my face and I turned away and ran, ran out of school and out of a life that wasn't mine. I took two weeks away from school and didn't answer any mails, calls, or texts, I had a cellphone only because they didn't attack anymore. I returned to school on a Monday, only to see him waiting at the gates. "Were have you been Carlos, I been soo worried" he said but I just walked pass him. "hey Carlos, look at me" he grabbed my hand ant forcefully turned me around. He let me go after he saw that I was crying. "Please don't leave me, I love you I cant live without you" he said with a sad look. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, its just that a demigod killed some one very special to me before" I said and looked down. He lifted my chin and kissed me. "its ok been a demigod changes everything, I will always love you, I will never hurt you or leave you" he said months passed and everything was good between us. I wanted to see him so I did the logical thing to do , I IM him.

"Oh lady Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering and let me talk to you" I sai threw in a drachma at the rainbow. "yes how can I help you young hero" she had her back turned to me . "Lady Iris please swear on the river Styx that you wont tell anyone were I am" I said and as soon as I finished it she turned to me. "Percy thank the gods your alive, we have been looking for you after Hades tolled us your weren't in the underworld" she said happily. "lady Iris please swear" I said one more time. " I lady Iris, goddess of the Rainbow and messages swear upon the river Styx that I wont tell anyone were you are" she said and thunder boomed. "thank you lady Iris, will you please show me Jack Morrison in camp half blood" I said as I tossed another coin into the rainbow. The image changed and I saw Jack having sex with some camper. "you said that you would never hurt me yet you have, you said that you love me but it was all a lie" I said with tears in my eyes when he saw me he looked shocked. "Carlos please its..." "save it, its clear that you are having sex with another camper and that you don't love me anymore" I said with anger and the image started to shake. I just slashed the rainbow cutting the connection.

I cant take this anymore, I cant. Everything has been ruined because I'm a demigod. I went to camp and used the clouds to wright "Perseus Jackson is dead, don't bother to look for his body" and I left. As I walked in the woods I used an ice spikes to try and kill myself. As soon as the ice spick toughed my skin it turned to sand. "My son why do you wish to die" I heard some one say in my head. "because I don't have a home and because I am not needed anymore" I answered and a black vortex opened and out stepped out a man with jet black hair and eyes that looked like stars. "My son you are needed" he said with a voice filled with happiness. "who are you and why do you call me your son" I asked "because you are my son and the prince of the void"

end of flash back

I was still in the dome but my energy was back to normal. The dome faded into space again and that my team was gone.

A/N sorry I am not able to put up a chapter like I said before. I will only be able to do it on weekends only. thank you and hope you like it. Message me, review, coment


	10. Sorry

Hi people I wanted to let you know that I have to put this story on hold for personal reasons. I realy am happy for the support and the reviews, but like I said I must put it on hold


	11. Chapter 11 not a chapter

I know that some if not all of you will hate me for this but I am still working on some chapters and other stories. Unfortunately it will be some time ( hopefully not long ) before I can put another one up


	12. Chapter 8

Brock's pov (2 weeks before Void Wakes up)

As soon as we got to HQ I went straight to lord Unknown. "you have to bring him back he cant be gone" I said as tears ran down my face. There was an awkward silence and I thought he was going to blast me. "Child what are you talking about", lord asked truly confused.

"goo into my memories" I said but stoped as he made a TV appear that showed my memories. After an hour he was depressed. "Please he is in the prison void" I said as I started to hyperventilate. "child I see that you love him but please leave me, for I can not bring him back" lord unknown said as a black tear ran dawn his face. "How, your are the most powerful person, how can you not bring him back" I screamed at him but he just waved his hand and flashed me away.

Lord Unknown pov

I was siting in my office looking at reports when suddenly Brock burst in. "you have to bring him back, he cant be gone" he screamed at me with tears tuning down his face. I didn't know what to say. "child what are you talking about" I asked truly confused. "Look into my memories" I cut him off by making a TV. What I saw sadden me, my only son was gone. He was sent into the prison void. "please he is in the prison void" Brock said as he started to hyperventilate. "child I see that you love him but please leave me for I can not bring him" I said as a single tear ran down my face. "how you are the most powerful person, how can you not bring him back" he screamed at me, but I was so sad that I could take it. I waved my hand and flashed me away. How can he be gone he is stronger than me. "Computer look in t the prison void for my son Void" I screamed at my computer. "Yes master it will take 2 days to go threw it all" my computer said.

Jacob pov.

He is gone, the person I love is gone. I was thinking over and over. After I flashed into my room. I looked down my room and started to cry.

-Flash Back-

"Jacob Holt, the council has decided your fate. You are to be banished from Camp Jupiter. Never return to us" Lupa the mother of Rome order. "If that is the decision of the council then I shall leave and never return but tell me why am I been banished for" I said as tears threaten to fall. " The charges are as followed, Killing a fellow camper, Distroid the temples of Jupiter Juno, and Mars. Ans the worst part; Stole the legions Eagle" Lupa said. "the decision of my banishment is made but I didn't do anything" I said to her. "leave now if you wish to stay alive one more day" Lupa said to me. Weeks after I left I was lost. I wanted to die, the monsters were nothing but the pain of been exile was to much. I stopped under a tree and got ready to stab myself in the heart with my dagger. "My child what are you doing" a strange voice asked. "Leave me alone I want to die" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

"You say want to die, but what if I offer you a new life, a new start, a new chase" he asked. I new chase, a new life. "I accept since I got nothing left anymore" "good then its time to go" I cut him off "Who are you and why would you want me" " My father wants me to make a team and I want you because you have had a heard past full of pain and sorrow. My team offers a new family and a new life." "Then tell me your past" I said but he didn't answered. "Its time to go" he said

-END of Flash Back-

Void pov "How long will it take to go to HQ"i asked at the dome that I made for travel. "Time estimated is 2 weeks" it said. "Make is in less time" I said irritated. "Master I cant the fastest speed will take 2 weeks" "Fine" I said.

-Time Skip-

Unknown pov

My son is gone, the result of the search came and it only depressed me more. He was no in the void prison. Master we have an unidentified orb coming straight to HQ" I heard Amber say in the communicator. "Stand ready but don't attack, let is speak" I order. "Yes master, arrival time is estimated is 2 minutes". "Thank you and send the commander of Shadow Squadron to great it" I said "sir S.S. Is there are you sure" she asked "Yes". My son maybe gone but I have to keep going. Percy were are you.

Void's pov

Finally I was getting closer to my home, my friends and family, but most of all I was getting closer to see my boyfriend Brock. "Arrival time 1 minute. Sir I detect hostile activity at the surface" the dome said. "OK give me a new uniform and land" I ordered it. I felt my cloths change and then the dome opened... "Who are you" some one said but I couldn't see the light was too bright.

"As the commander of the strongest squadron, The Shadow Squadron I demand ans answer" he screamed at me and I new who it was, it was Brock. "It's been two weeks and you replace me already. I cant believe it I'm going to have to talk to me father about this" I said and he looked surprised.

"...It can't be, it cant" was all he was able to say.

Brock's pov

"its been 2 weeks and you replace me already, I can't believe it, I am going to with my father" he answered. I realized who it was but all I could say was "It can't be, it can't" he just smiled and opened his arms and I ran to him, to kiss him. "TWO WEEKS! Its been two years since you been gone" I screamed at him, but he just kissed me again.

Jacob's pov

The orb opened and out cane a person. I couldn't hear everything but I heard Brock say "It can't be, It can't" then the person opened his arms and Brock ran to him...THEY KISSED!.

"TWO WEEKS! Its been two year since you been gone" then it hit me, he was the lost hero. The only true son of lord Unknown he was our commander Void. "Is it really you, I'm not dreaming am I" I said as I got close. His hair was pure black that shun like starts, his eyes had finally picked a colors, a beautiful sea green. His eyes showed kindness and happiness when he was with Brock, with us. "I been gone to long, my family has grown apart. My brothers and sisters I have returned now we can be a family again" he said and that made me cry.

He is finally back.

Lord Unknown pov

the strange orb had a strange energy signature. I was watching it all from my office. Out of the orb came a boy with sea green eyes and hair black enough to fade into the night. "i been gone to long, my family has grown apart. My brothers and sisters I have returned, now we can be a family again" he screamed and I knew who he was. He is my lost son...he has come back to me. I started to cry and I teleported him to me. " My son...is it really you?" I asked as my voice broke and tears ran down my face.

"Yes dad, its me and don't cry it doesn't soot the most powerful person in existence to cry" he said to me. "My son...how can...can I not cry... you have been gone for two years." I said as I ran to hug him. His body tensed up but he soon relaxed and hugged me back. "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to make you cry and worry about me" he said with a voice filled with emoting that tolled you that he truly cared.

_I'm soo sorry I have not updated in such a long time. please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will be updating more often. I hope that you will like this chapter I also have other stories that I am working on like Teen Wolf mixed with Blue Bloods. again I'm sorry for not updating but I will more often or I will try._


	13. Chapter 9

Time skip two months.

Void's pov

" dad I'm home" I screamed as I got into the house. "welcome back my son" said the voice of my dad through the house. After I was gone for two years we became a real family. I was made hi hair and I was given the name of Prince of galaxies, or everything. "go res my son, I have a mission you will not like"

" dad what is going one" I said as I walked in to his office. " first go get your tam and I will tell you". Whats going one " OK dad I'll be right back" I said as I left the room but then I remembered the mental link. "Shadow squadron you are needed, teleport to me" I as soon as I finished said that they all teleported to me. "commander Void what is going on" Ruth and Jacob asked at the same time.

" I don't know but are you ready to met my dad" I asked them and I saw them pail. "Yes we are" they all said "Well lets go then" don't get me wrong my dad isn't ugly. He is 6' 8" tall, black hair that seams to move and his eyes are miniature galaxies.

Lord Unknown pov

"Son, Shadow Squadron... do you know of the planet Earth" I asked and Brock answer. "How can we not know of the planet Earth, its the home of the legendary Hero Percy Jackson" he said as he started to blush. " so you know of it, my son will you put your hood down?" I asked as my son got irritated. "but fathe..." I cut him off "please do it son" I said and he did. Everyone gasped well almost everyone Brock didn't.

"you see my son is Percy Jackson" I said as everyone just looked at him as if he had two heads. "please don't stear" he said and just looked down as I lough. "now now my children" I said as they looked at me. " the real reason I called you here is not to show you that he is my son... its to tell you that I have a mission that will make you go to his home planet." as soon as I said that his energy could be felt and seen.

" it seams that Gea, the titans and the giants are rising and they need help...so I am offering your help" as soon as I said that Percy's energy was so much that it distroid a new planet.

"YOU WANT ME TO HELP THEM AFTER WHAT they did to me...i can't I just can't" he finished that a whisper. He just sat down and hid his face in shadows. "I'm so sorry son but you must help, they only won before because they had you and now they don't stand a changed against the titans much less the Giants and Gea" I said to him and he just nodded. "please promise me that you wont kill any mortals" I said and he just looked at me. He has a evil look to his face. It was covered in shadows and the only thing that you could see was a pair of blood red eyes with slits like a snake.

"i can't promise you that dad I can't he said and dissolved into the shadows. Ohh crap what have I done. "get ready and please make sure he doesn't kill to many people" I said and the others nodded and left. Mount Olympus. Like always the gods were fighting about stupid things like who was the strongest one, of who had the most followers, whose demigod was the best that was not the thing that made me mad or that worried me... it was that everyone that helped with the fight against Kronos was turned immortal.

That means that I can not let Void see them.

Erick's pov

Every camper that helped in the fight against Kronos was made immortal. Thanks to that I can be with my beautiful smart and super strong boyfriend Daniel "ALL IMORTAL DEMIGODS ARE TO COME TO MOUNT OLYMPUS NOW!" we heard Zeus scream in camp.

None of us wanted to make him madder and get killed by an angry god, so we all left in a rush to see what was going on. As we entered the gardens we saw many statues of the demigods of the past. But the ones that always got the most attention was the one of my stupid ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. He was nothing more than a lien and a weakling. He had all of us fooled till Daniel came and showed us what Percy truly was.

But thanks to some of the gods the statues staid. As soon as we entered the thrown room we could feel the tension in the room its as if you could reach out and grab it. "Demigods... we have bad news... The Titans...The Giants and Gia are rising and they are after us" silence fell from what we just heard. As soon as the information sunk in the campers burst into panic screaming that we were all doomed and that we couldn't stop them. "we need a hero of the past... we need a powerful hero that has taken them down before" said Zeus.

"there has not been a real hero that has taken them down before" said my mother Athena. " all of the heroes of the past and present that we have sent against them have failed and died... all but one" said Apollo the god of the sun. "if we had Percy we could win" screamed one of the immortal campers from the Ares cabin.

Suddenly my boyfriend screamed "why do we need that weakling, I'm much stronger than him" "how are you stronger than him, he was able to overpower lord Poseidon" she screamed. "Quiet" screamed Zeus " he was a formidable opponent but he is gon..."Zeus was cut off by a portal opening in the center of the room. "WHO DARES" Zeus screamed in his godly voice.

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ZEUS, SHOW RESPECT TO MY FATHER AND YUR LORD"** screamed a person as he came out of the portal. "its OK son he does not know who I am" said the taller one and the temperature dropped.

Zeus pov

When I saw the portal open I was infuriated. "WHO DARES" I screamed in my godly voice.

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ZEUS, SHOW RESPECT TO MY FATHER AND YOUR LORD"** screamed a person as he came out of the portal there was soo much hate in his voice and it was soo powerful.

I started to shake in fear. "its OK son he does not know who I am" said the taller one and the temperature dropped. "then why don't you tell us who you are" I said. " I AM THE VOID AND I AM THE CREATOR... I AM THE CREATOR OF CHAOS" the taller one screamed for all of us to hear. I was shocked to hear that he is the father of Chaos. I jumped up and knelt down and the others Olympians followed. " I am sorry my Lord what can I help you with" I asked as I was trembling in fear "MY NAME WAS GIVEN TO ME BY MY SON VOID... MY NAME IS UNKNOWN" he took a small breath and "I KNOW THAT GEA, THE TITAMS AND THE GIANSTS ARE RISING AND WE ARE OFFERING HELP" Lord Unknown said as he waved his hand and four more portals opened and out stepped four people behind him. "I SUGGEST THAT NONW OF YOU CHALENG THIS PPEOPLE FOR THEY CAN LAST AGAINS CHAOS" he said and that shocked all of us

"TEAM INTRODUCE YOURSELFS". One girl came up to us with hate in her eyes " I am Valeria daughter of Athena , princess of ICE and the 7th strongest" she said as Athena got really pissed off. Another came up next to Valeria.

" I am Ruth daughter of Hera" we all were shocked that Hera had a daughter, a dime-god daughter " princess of EARTH and number 6 strongest" Hera was equally pissed as Athena next came a boy.

" I am Jacob dragon of FIRE and son of Mars and 5th strongest" Ares suddenly changed to his roman for Mars and looked ready to kill them. Another came up and he looked like the others hateful and angry with them.

" I am Brock son of Hades dragon of wind and the 4th strongest" the now named Brock said and Hades looked like he could bring up all the dead at a second.

Void's pov

My team introduced themselves. My father waved his hand and made Chaos come. "Fath...Lord is there anything I can help you with" chaos said after almost calling my dad father.

"Dad wants you to introduce you self" I said before dad could and glared at him. He turned around to face the Olympians " I am Chaos creator of planets and 3rd strongest person in existence" he said and all the good looked surprised. "Lord my I go" Chaos asked " You may" I said before dad could talk.

Dad looked at me and his eyes said it all it was his 'why' look. " The prince of the void and my son" "i cant I won't" I said as I looked at him with fear in my eyes but he was irritated and mad at me. " My son you must and you will, they need to now who you are" my dad said " dad I..." he cut me off " now Void" he said as he showed his black fire wings that put fear into me heart. I looked down and out of the corner of my vision I saw that all the campers had passed out and that the god were shaking in fear. "Father plea..."

_****SLAP****_

He hit me...he hit me...hit me.

Lord Unknown's pov

"i cant I won't" he said as he irritated and made me mad. " My son you must and you will, they need to now who you are" my dad said " dad I..." i cut him off " now Void" I said as I showed my black fire wings that put fear into his heart. He looked down "Father plea..."

_****SLAP****_

what have I done!. What have I done...my son. "son I am soo sorr" he looked at me and his eyes screamed at me ' I thought that you were different, but you are just like them' that stopped me cold. "I am Void, the Prince of the void, I am know as Killer of Planets, The internal Death... I am the hair of Lord Unknown" he said. "good son now you must do it again with your old name" I said hopeful that he would retaliate... "yea father" it hurt me when he called me father and not dad. "I was Perseus Achilles Jackson returner of the Master Bolt, Hades Helm of Darkness, navigator of the Labyrinth, Returner of the Golden Fleece. Defeater of Gea, Giants, Titans and monsters alike, I was the savior of Olympus...ex-son of Poseidon" he said cutting out all of his titles in both of his names.

" ITS BEEN 1100 YEARS SINCE HE DISAPEARED, PROVE THAT YOU ARE HIM" screamed Athena and that pissed me off but before I could do anything Void took off his hood.

* * *

_Hey guys I know that I have not been updating in some time, and I must apologize for that I have been working on other thing and other stories. One that I am proud to be working on is a Teen Wolf with a Blue Bloods characters and if any one of you want to read some of it then please let me know I will be glad to let you read it before I put it up_


	14. Chapter 10

Void's pov

" ITS BEEN 1100 YEARS SINCE HE DISAPEARED, PROVE THAT YOU ARE HIM" screamed Athena and I took off my hood...they all gasped.

"what are you doing back here" some one screamed and it pissed me off. I let my black wings appear and let them shine with red, blue, gold, and silver I turned to see that it was one of the campers that followed Daniel. " HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME YOU WORHTLESS TRASH" I screamed as the shadows took over the hole thrown room and turned thick like ink. "STOP THIS OR I WILL KILL YOU" screamed Zeus. "as you wish god" I said with venom.

I turned as I took out my sword ready to kill him. I saw that the gods running to stop me but with a simple flick of my hand I pushed them all back and chained then to their thrones and made then glow. "YOU CAN NOT STOP ME" I said as I erased him memories and flashed him away. "TRY TO ATTACK ME AND I WILL MAKE YOU FADE GOD" I screamed at them and they all looked like I was messing around.

" YOUT THINK THAT ITS ALL A GAME DONE YOU" they staid silent pathetic how weak can they be and they think that they are Gods and they cant even defeat a titan. "WELL LET ME PROVE IT TO YOU" I said as I looked at Athena with a evil smile. "dad may I" I asked and he looked like he was thinking about it. "let this be a warning to all of you... dare to attack my son or my army and we will help the other side" he said as he nodded to me. "ATHENA GODDES OF WISDON, STRATEGY AND ART... YOU ARE HERE BY SENTENCED TO A FATE WORST THAN DEATH." I took a breath and let the other Gods go but it was too late for Athena.

"FOR MEDDOLING IN THE DOMAIN OF LOVE, WATER, AND DARKNESS … YOU ARE HERE BY SENTECED TO FADE AND TO BE FOREVER TRAPED IN MY PRISON...DELTA PRISONG WERE YOU WILL BE STIPED OF YOUR POWERS AND WISDONE YOU WILL BE NOTHING MORE THAN A HUMAN THAT CAN NOT DIE" all the gods looked at me shocked. "FURTHER MORE YOU HEAD COUNSELOR SHAL TAKE YOU PLACE BUT I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOU WISDOM AND POWERS" I said as I put my hand out in-front of her and slowly she began to split into two people the goddess side of her self and the human. With a scream the immortal halve fell to the ground with chained at her feat and then was dragged to me. I wanted to make it a better show for my team and a warning for the others not to cross me ever. As the immortal was being dragged by the chains I took form of a giant king cobra. "PLEASE STOP THIS I'M SORRY" she screamed at me but it was too late for that. "FOOLISSSHH GOD DO YOU THINK THAT I WOUD FALL FOR THAT. YOU SSSSHHHAL BE A SSSNAK FOR ME AND A SSSSHHOW FOR MY FAHTER." I hissed out slowly but surely she was in-front of me and I begun to unhinge me jaw to swallowed her hole.

I opened me mouth and with one simple move I came down on her and took her into my mouth. I minute she was gone and I had her powers and her memories. I turned back after spiting out her bones. "now Gods me and my team will be stay at camp half-blood. If you tell any one of our arrival I will erased you from existence" I said as my tram flashed away. " now father I must leave now good bye" I said as he started to talk but I left before he could talk.

Zeus pov

I couldn't move I was to scared of what Perseus had become. " Lord Unknown can he really go against you" I asked him, "yes, when he is mad he can win against me" he said to me. " now Gods, do not challenge them or they will DISTROY YOU". He said as he steeped into a portal. "camp now" I screamed and we all flashed to camp. As soon as we got there the ground shook and cracked. Two giant castles appeared one of ice and the other one of earth. Two ear shattering roars wear heard as two dragons appeared. One made of air and the other of fire. Then I felt fear stick me, a giant black dragon with scales that glimmered with red, blue, gold, silver, his wings were made of bones. The dragons roared and 3 people appeared and out of the castle 2 more people appeared, the shadow squadron. The dragons faded into the sky and the castles into the earth.

"DEMIGODS, we are the shadow squadron, the most powerful team in existence" Perseus voice was heard but it sounded different. We all flashed away for we new what was going to happen.

* * *

_hey sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to and that this chapter is short but I will update more ofter and I will put other stories up like my teen wolf one and another Percy Jackson that I took over for another person _


	15. Chapter 11

I don not own the books or anything just the idea

if anyone wants to be a beta for some of other stories

* * *

Erik's pov

Chiron finished telling us that some allies were coming when the ground shook. 3 dragons appeared out of the sky one of wind and the one of fire and the last made of darkness. Two castles showed one of ice and the other of earth. " dime-gods, we are the shadow squadron, the most powerful team in existence" was heard in a familiar voice but I could not remember whose. Then the dragons faded into the sky and the castle into the earth. Leaving behind 5 people. " to the war room to meat them" Chiron said. As soon as we got sited down the same 5 people appeared. " introduce your self's" one of them said and a girl stepped forward

" I am Valeria, daughter of Athena, princes of Ice and seventh strongest person in the existence" I was shocked and so were my other brothers.

" I am Ruth daughter of Hera," we all gasped Hera had a kid "princes of Earth and Six strongest.". Some of the campers were still shocked that Hera had a Demo-god child.

" I am Jacob son of Mars, Dragon of Fire and fifth strongest in existence" what is the dragons of princes about. The next one stepped up and we all fell silent.

" I am Brock, son of Hades, Dragon of the Wind and the fourth strongest" we were all impressed about how strong they claimed to be. " who are you" I asked the one in front. " first I must introduce the 3rd strongest person... his name is Chaos, creator of planes and I am Prince Void son of lord Unknown, Prince of the void, hair of Lord Unknown, Destroyer of Planets, Dragon of Change, Life and Death" he said as he took of his helmet to show white hair and eyes that changed color, but showed pain and hate.

Brock's pov

Void just finished introducing himself and took off his helmet but he want looking like Percy he was showing Void. White hair and color changing eyes. "My son please show your true self". We all heard Lord Unknown say and Void getting mad. "yes Lord" he answered in a sinking tone as his eyes turned sea green and his hair changed back to normal... he was Percy again. All the immortal campers and some of the gods gasped. " I was know as as Perseus Achilles Jackson ex-son of Poseidon returner of The Master Bolt, Hades helm of Darkness and the Golden Fleece Navigator of the Labyrinth and Defeater of Gia, Giants, Titans and Monsters alike. I was the savior of Olympias" he said with hate then suddenly some one laughed.

" DANIEL GATES, SPAWN OF POSEIDON, HOW DARE YOU" Percy said as shadows darkened. Daniel's pov Ha my stupid half-brother was back "your just a walking, leave and never return I run this camp now" I said and suddenly his eyes changed colors. It was a mix of black, red, silver. "IF YOU RUN THIS CAMP THEN YOU ARE THE STRONGEST IT HAS" Percy said " I am Daniel Gates, son of Poseidon, prince of the sea and the hair to his thrown" I said but he didn't care. "Hay you are the Prince of the sea, then whats you titles demo-gos" he asked and that made me mad.

" I AM THE PRINCE OF THE SEA, DEFEATOF OF OCEANUS, KILLER OF THE MINATOUR AND SAVIOR OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD" I said loud enough for everyone to hear, but he just laughed. "then what are your tiles, my weakling brother" Percy pov " Mine are PRINCE OF THE VOID, HAIR TO LOR UNKNOWN, DISTOYER OF PLANETS, DRAGON OF CHANGE, LIFE AND DEATH , EX SON OF POSAIDON RETURNED OF THE MASTER BOLT, HADES HELM, THE GOLDEN FLEACE, NAVIGATOR OF THE LAVERINGTH, DEFEATER OF GIA, GIANTS, TITANS , ECHIDNA AND CHIMERA, THE GORGON SISTERS, THE FIRT MINOTOUR, AND ARES THE GOD OF WAR. BEAREAR OF THE SKY, THE CURSE OF FACHILIES CONTUEROR OF THE LAVORS OF HERCULES 3 times and that my dear brother is some of my earth titals, if I say the ones from out of this plant then we would be here all month right guys" I said and my team nodded and some even laughed.

He looked like he was going to fight me but the conch sounded and it was time for dinner.

Ruth's pov

dinner time" commander Void said in the link and we all flashed away. When we got to the dining hall we were all in our uniforms, black pants, t shirt and a hooded cape, the only difference was that each uniform was different. Mine was a sand cape and it changed from earth to sand and back but never made a mess. Vales was ice that turned to water and back but it never got anything wet. Jacob's was impressive his was fire that changed from black to red to green and my favorite was a purple. His cape never goes out and it never burns him. Brock was a clear one that turned gray, the one that everyone wanted to wear. Commanders was one of black flames that never went out and he could burned and the fire would never stop burning not even with water. As he passed the fire would suck fire out of anything.

"CAMPERS WELCOME THE SHADOW SCUADRON THEY ARE HERE TO HELP US IN THE UPCOMING WAR" the old Centaur said "Percy I am..." he was cut off by void "ITS PRINCE VOID FOR YOU AND THE CAMPERS" Commander said. "now team time to eat" void said as he snapped his fingers and made a portal to our dinning hall appear. " My lord what would you like to ear" a team of lamias asked, "kill it" some campers screamed " you will not, they are our servants" I said. "they are monsters, empusi" some stupid camper screamed again "they are Lamias, halve snake halve woman. YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM" I screamed at them and made some sand worriers to gard the doors to the dining hall.

Jack's pov

My Carlos was back after soo long but he was different. The son of Athena, Erik Anderson was Crying for some odd reason after he saw Carlos. I got my food and gave some to the gods asking for them to be able to eat with us and suddenly there was the gods. "CAMPERS, THE SHADOW SCUADRON WILL HELP UP BOT BE WARNED WE CAN NOT HELP YOU IF YOU CHALANGE THEM" Zeus said scared. "PERCY WERE ARE YOU MY SON" Lord Poseidon said. "ITS PRINCE VOID TO YOU GOD TO ALL OF YOU AND I AINT YOUR SON" he said as his eyes shown black.

"how can you not be my son anymore" Lord Poseidon asked "no loss there father" Daniel said " I'm much stronger than him, he is just a weakling". "then I challenge you and Poseidon to a fight" Percy said.

Poseidon's pov

my own son, my joy and pried hates me. "tell me why you hate me first per...Prince Void" " I hate you all because, YOU all **abandoned me in my time of need. WHEN YOUR SONE CAME YOU ALL BELIEVED THAT HE KILLED THE HELL-HOUND, WILE IT WAS ME. YOU CLAIMED THAT HE WAS YOU FAVORITE. WHEN I BLEED HALVE OT DEATH BECAUSE OF 3 HYDRA ATTACKS, YOU ALL IGNORED ME. WORST OF ALL YOU ALL TRIED TO KILL ME"**Percy screamed at me, at all the gods.

Percy pov

I just finished telling then why I hated them. "lets make this interesting I swear in the name of Lord Unknown that I will only use my powers that I had when I was in this planet" " I accept" they both answered. "good lets go" I said as I flashed us to the planet, planet Valetor. The planet of fights no mater how much you destroy it, it will repair itself. "welcome to Planet Valetor. This planes will allow us to fight and will never get distroyd. Now the spectators will be in the floating stand ans can not be hurt by any attack" said my _father_ every one else got sent to the stands. (not good in battles but hope you like it) Poseidon made water worriers and sent them to me but I made some of my own but made of ice.

" I will kill you" Jack said as he charged at me "real worrier talk with their swords" I said and sent some of my ice worriers after him. He looked like he was trying to take over them but I wont let him. Suddenly I heard the wind shift and I ducked to avoid the trident of Poseidon. I was about to kick him when I heard a scream and saw that it was Jack, who had been taken down by one of my simple and weakest worriers. " HOW SAD THE STRONGEST DEMI-GOD THAT YOU HAVE TO OFFER JUST GOT TAKEN OUT BY MY WEAKEST CREATION" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Some campers snickered t what I said and Poseidon looked pissed.

He started to attack me with only rage evident in his moves but that is not going to help him. Left slash, right slash, water bullet, horizontal slash, diagonal slash. His moves were to predictable and I soon got bored. soo many attacks and I still had mi swords put away, this was just sad. I decided to put an end to it all. I brought out my twin swords Torrents and Typhoon. "congratulations God you have lasted loner that anyone else before you...well other than my father and chaos, but it is time I put an end to this" I said as I started to slash at him. He attacked my legs with his trident but only met Torrents blade. Because of my strength he lost his grip on his trident and I was able to disarm him like it was child's play. He was mad and kicked my wrist and that cause me to lose my swords. Suddenly he started to glow "NOW THIS WILL BE THE END OF YOU" he screamed. Suddenly the air turned cold and you could see the ice starting to form. "... so it shall end... but the one standing shall not be you..." I said as I started to transform into my second most powerful transformation. Poseidon showed his true form and I was still covered in darkness.

* * *

I hope you liked it tell me what you think and sorry to say this but im working on some other stories ( Love Hurts, Love is a Cruel thing, Shattered and The Magic of Love and the Rage of Betrayal )


End file.
